A little taste
by GiselleSQ
Summary: Regina Mills. Aquella morena que había decido acabar conmigo, había decidido robarme hasta el último aliento. Y yo… yo lo había aceptado.


Regina Mills. Aquella morena que había decido acabar conmigo, había decidido robarme hasta el último aliento. Y yo... yo lo había aceptado.

_You're so bad but I want a taste_

_A little taste you have, come on over _

_Right now, take me down_

_I want your poison_

Cada vez que estábamos en la misma habitación sentía en mi cuerpo aquel calor que de cierta manera me quemaba, cada vez que rozaba su piel contra la mía, cada vez que sus manos me tocaban sentía que el aire me faltaba, que mi mente se nublaba y que lo único que podía hacer era pegarla a mí cuerpo y fundirme con ella. Quería probarla, saber cuál era el sabor de esa boca, aquella boca que se empeñaba en decir cosas cargadas de sarcasmos e ironías, que llamaba mi atención al ir siempre de un rojo tan profundo como el de las manzanas de aquel árbol que alguna vez intenté tirar.

Aquella vez la tuve tan cerca, pude sentir su aliento contra mis labios y su mirada tan oscura penetró en la mía haciéndome estremecer. Definitivamente aquella fue la primera vez que sentí el verdadero deseo recorrer mis venas.

_I thought this was just a phase,_

_but every day I slip, starting over_

_You crawl through my skin, _

_and I let you in_

Desde aquella vez no pude verla sin imaginarme como sonaría mi nombre saliendo de su boca mezclado con aquellos gemidos y jadeos que moría por escuchar. Quería probarla lo necesitaba pero sabía que una vez mis labios se posaran sobre los suyos no iba conformarme con un solo beso, sabía que mis manos no se iban a resistir a solo acariciar sus brazos o su espalda o a sentirla solamente por encima de la ropa. Sabía iba a necesitarla, que mi cuerpo iba a llegar a anhelar el suyo. Pero no importaba, necesitaba tenerla, saber que era mía y de nadie más.

_A little taste _

_Oooh_

_A little taste _

_Oooh..._

La primera vez que pude probar sus labios, fue sin duda la primera vez que sentí que mi cuerpo de un momento a otro empezaría a convulsionar, quizá sólo iba a quemarme viva...

Aquel día sin duda estaba siendo una mierda. Archie había decido que perseguir a Pongo por toda la ciudad era definitivamente más importante que mi desayuno, la mitad de la ciudad que habitaba ya las calles me había visto correr detrás de aquel perro y sin dudas me habían visto cuando en un salto para poder cogerlo, caí encima de pequeño charco de lodo. Escuché aquellas risitas mientras me levantaba del suelo intentando quitar el lodo de mi blusa, mal día para escoger una blusa bonita. Pero bueno al final logré coger al animal antes que se adentrara al bosque. Luego de llevarlo con su dueño me dirigí a la comisaría, al menos ahí podría descansar un rato.

Al entrar me lleve semejante sorpresa, bastante grata para mí en realidad. La alcaldesa estaba esperándome, sentada encima de un escritorio, con sus piernas cruzadas y la falda más arriba de lo normal. Dios. Casi pude sentir a mi corazón saltarse un latido al verla ahí arriba tan hermosa.

-¿Ha terminado ya de jugar, señorita Swan?

-¿Qué quieres Regina? No estoy de humor para discutir contigo- dije cansada mientras me adentraba más en la oficina

-¿Ha tenido un mal día sheriff? Se le ha visto mejor que en estas condiciones.- su ceja estaba alzada recalcando su sarcasmo mientras sus ojos me inspeccionaban

-Si bueno, correr tras un perro durante toda la mañana por toda la ciudad, no es exactamente un juego.- resoplé, ella se rio levemente -¿Le parece gracioso alcaldesa?- dije colocándome frente a ella

-Te he visto por la ventana.- dijo aclarándose la garganta mientras erguía su espalda –Persiguiendo al perro. Sí, me ha parecido gracioso.

Su mirada se había clavado en la mía, me acerqué más a ella y mi estómago chocó con su rodilla. Sus ojos se tornaron más oscuros y sus cejas se alzaron casi con sorpresa. Coloqué mis manos sobre el escritorio justo a cada lado de las suyas mientras me inclinaba levemente.

-¿A qué has venido Regina?

-Sabe sheriff, últimamente me he sentido bastante observada.- dijo mientras separaba un poco sus piernas, permitiéndome acercarme un poco más –Cuando camino por la calle, cuando estoy en la cafetería de la abuelita, en el ayuntamiento durante las reuniones con el consejo, incluso en mi propia casa cuando estoy con mi hijo.- dijo inclinándose hacia mi rostro.

-¿Has logrado ver a alguien sospechoso, alguien que casualmente esté cerca cuando te sientes de esa manera?

No lograba entender que estaba pasando, no entendía por qué Regina estaba tan cerca, ni por qué alternaba su mirada entre mis ojos y mis labios y definitivamente no entendía en qué momento uno de sus dedos se había colado entre la cinturilla de mis pantalones para acercarme más.

-De hecho sí, siempre la misma persona, sus ojos siempre se clavan en mí y cuando la veo de vuelta no intenta disimular. Al contrario, sus ojos permanecen en mí y sabe sheriff, esos ojos parecen ir cargados de deseo, lujuria a decir verdad. Siempre es la misma persona, de ojos verdes, cabello rub...

No pude, no podía resistirme más. Mientras hablaba movía su cabeza cual serpiente, rozando sus labios contra mis mejillas que estaba segura estaban rojas e incluso calientes y no pude más. Coloqué una de mis manos en su pierna izquierda justo detrás de su rodilla mientras que mi otra mano se colocaba en su cintura tirando de ella para estrellarla contra mi pecho, mientras pegaba nuestros labios con arrebato. El beso era salvaje y húmedo, mis dientes incluso llegaron a chocar contra los suyos por el desespero. Su lengua trataba de dominar la mía y exploraba mi boca sin ninguna vergüenza. Trataba de pegarla más a mí si es que acaso era posible mientras recorría su espalda bajo aquel abrigo pero sobre la blusa. Sus manos apretaban mis caderas y a veces se desviaban hacia mí trasero. Subí un poco más su falda y apreté sus muslos. Un gemido se escuchó, atrapado en su garganta. Se separó para coger aire y yo dirigí mis labios hacia su cuello besándolo, dando leves mordiscos y pequeños lametones.

Leves gemidos y jadeos salían de su boca mientras me abrazaba por sobre los hombros, me sentía en la gloria, el sabor de su piel, su olor, sus jadeos todo eso me hacían sentir en la gloria. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás dándome acceso a la zona de su garganta que no tarde en besar y lamer, una de mis manos se colocó bajo su blusa acariciando su abdomen y la curva de su cintura hasta llegar a sus pechos apretando uno de ellos sobre el sostén.

-Emma

Me alejé de su cuello sin de dejar de acariciar y apretar su pecho. La miré con la otra mano enredada en sus cabellos, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca levemente abierta. Me incliné para dejar algunos besos sobre su mandíbula, me separé de nuevo y esta vez abrió sus ojos para mirarme durante unos segundos. Esta vez fue ella quien unió nuestros labios para un beso cargado de pasión robándome el aliento.

_Oh how you give me chills,_

_hold my breath 'til it kills me._

_Come on, tear me apart,_

_I'll rest in peace, yeah._

Un cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo y al separarme pude notar que ya no estábamos en la comisaría, no, la enorme y cómoda cama a la que había sido arrojada no era parte de los muebles de la comisaría. Regina subió sobre mí hasta sentarse a horcajadas sobre mi estómago inclinándose hasta unir nuestros labios una vez más. Mis manos recorrieron espalda hasta sus caderas donde en uno de los costados se encontraba el cierre de su falda, lo bajé sin ninguna dificultad, mis manos siguieron camino hasta sus muslos que fueron acariciados y apretados entre mis dedos. Sujetándola por las piernas nos giré para así quedar sobre ella, continúe con mis besos en su mandíbula para luego pasar a su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, lamiendo toda la piel que no estuviera cubierta por la blusa que intentaba abrir sin obtener mucho éxito. Sus manos se colaron entre nosotras para poder abrir mis pantalones, me separé para quitarme yo misma la blusa y luego prácticamente arrancar la suya junto con su sostén, dejando escapar un jadeo ante aquellos pechos que se erguían ante mí, mientras dejaba besos sobre su torso mis manos deslizaban su falda por aquellas piernas que parecían no tener fin. Me puse de pie para terminar de desvestirme por completo, mientras ella me miraba con su labio inferior entre sus labios. Volví a posicionarme sobre ella, esta vez entre sus piernas, para besarla una vez más, bajé hasta sus senos colocando uno de ellos en mi boca mientras que acariciaba el otro con mi mano, lo besé para luego succionar su pezón que se puso aún más duro entre mis dientes. Sus manos estaban enredadas en mi cabello mientras que gemidos salían de su boca alentándome a seguir, aumentando la humedad entre mis piernas. Dejé sus senos para dirigirme hacia aquel punto que sabía me haría perder la cabeza. Dejando besos sobre su vientre y mordiendo sus caderas para así deshacerme por fin de aquel elegante pero estorboso par de bragas. Acerqué mi rostro hasta su centro dejando que mi aliento chocara contra él, Regina soltó un suspiro y con sus manos aún en mi cabeza me pegó a ella.

-Parece que su majestad está un poco impaciente- dije con una sonrisa para luego depositar un beso en aquellos labios- Y demasiado húmeda.

-Aaah...

Con mi mano abrí aquel fruto que hasta ahora estaba prohibido y pasé mi lengua por toda su extensión provocando que Regina arquera su espalda hasta separarse de la cama, para luego depositar pequeños besos alrededor de aquel botón palpitante.

-Emma... deja de provocarme... hazlo de una vez.

-Como usted ordene su majestad.

Dirigí mi boca precisamente hasta aquel lugar que aclamaba por mi atención, rodeándolo con mi lengua y succionándolo.

-Dios... Sí... Em-ma

Dirigí dos de mis dedos hasta su entrada sin dejar de prestarle atención a su clítoris, introduciéndolos con facilidad haciéndome gemir al sentir su humedad, empecé con leves embestidas hasta convertirlas en un golpeteo.

-Mmmh sí... Emma... más.

Separé mi boca de su sexo para dirigirme a su boca y besarla, mientras que introducía un dedo más y posicionaba mi pulgar en su clítoris, provocando que gimiera en mi boca. No hizo falta mucho tiempo para que su cuerpo empezara a temblar y sus paredes se apretaran contra mis dedos provocando más humedad. Me separé de sus labios y apoyé mi frente en la suya para poder mirarla mientras alcanzaba su orgasmo.

-¡EMMA!

Seguí masajeando su clítoris con delicadeza hasta que empezó a relajarse, la besé una vez más para luego mirarla a los ojos mientras dirigía los dedos que le habían proporcionado tal placer hasta mí boca.

_Don't stop, I haven't had enough._

_You're mine, 'til the sun comes up._

_I can't have just one. (one)_

–Dios Emma, estás tan mojada– dijo con su mano entre mis piernas

–Lo sé, es por ti.

Volví a besar sus senos mientras ella jugaba con mi sexo, arrancadome gemidos y jadeos. Me separé de ella y quité su mano de donde estaba haciendola protestar.

–Quiero enseñarte algo aún mejor – sonreí mientras enredaba nuestras piernas hasta que ambos sexos entraron en contacto.

–Oh Dios... Sí

–Se siente bien, ¿no lo crees?– empezando a moverme contra ella

–Mmm sí... se si-siente bien

–M-muevete con...migo

Empezó a moverse siguiendome el ritmo. Dios. Realmente se sentía bien, sentir su humedad contra la mía, sentir su clítoris frotándose contra el mío. Dios. Esto era realmente bueno.

–Regina... sí.

–Más rápido, Emma... más.

La atraje contra mi pecho para poder besarla, mientras aumentaba la velocidad de nuestros roces.

–Oh...Re... Gina correte conmigo

Ella sólo asintió besándome de nuevo, sin perder el compás de nuestras embestidas. Podía sentir como mi cuerpo empezaba a convulsionar contra el de ella, como la humedad aumentaba entre nuestros cuerpos y como pequeñas gotas de sudor empezar a correr por su frente mientras recostaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

–¡REGINA!

–¡Em-ma!

Caí sobre su cuerpo totalmente agotada mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos y jadeaba en mi oído.

_A little taste (oooh) A little taste_

_Oooh Baby, I'm afraid._

_But, I like being frightened._

_Baby, what's the deal with that?_

Definitivamente no sabía todo lo que aquello significaba y definitivamente no sé lo que pasa entre nosotras, qué es lo que significa esto que tenemos, que cada vez que estamos a solas no hacemos más que comernos la una a la otra. Pero realmente no estoy interesada en buscarle un significado a todo esto mientras sepa que la alcaldesa que se muestra fría, fuerte y distante ante la ciudad, se debilita en mi presencia y se estremece entre mis brazos dejandose llevar por el placer que sé, soy la única capaz de brindarle. Mientras sepa que es mía y de nadie más.

_Tiptoe round the idea,_

_I pose like a convict,_

_I pretend this isn't life._

_Baby, I just want your lovin' A little taste (oooh) Baby I just want your lovin'_

_(A little taste)_


End file.
